


Bottling Sunshine

by angrysoftboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha Phasma, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha Satine Kryze, Alternate Universe - High School, Ben is seventeen, Ben looks like he could kill you, Ben swears a lot, Beta Finn (Star Wars), Beta Luke Skywalker, Beta Obi-Wan Kenobi, Beta Rose Tico, Body inhabiting, Breeding Kink, But is actually a cinnamon roll, Discrimination, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, F/M, Grandma Satine will cut a bitch, Harassment, Hindbrain!Kylo, Hux is Not Nice, Independent Rey, Kylo’s the wingman you knew you didn’t need, Lawyer!Lando, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neighbors, Omega Rey, POV Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Rey is sixteen, Rey looks like a cinnamon roll but can kick your ass, Size Difference, Soulmates, Swearing, Sweet old man Kenobi, Then he will destroy you and everyone you love, This system is fucked, Unless you fuck with Rey, fighting the law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrysoftboi/pseuds/angrysoftboi
Summary: Ben didn’t think a handshake was a big deal, just a polite thing his mother told him to do. How wrong he was.After being thrust into a world designed against her, Rey is willing to fight every knot brained alpha that stands in her way- including the patriarchy -leaving a helpless Ben Solo trailing behind her.





	1. You Cursed The Sun When It Stepped To Your Girl

“And remember, we’re having dinner nextdoor with the Kenobi’s tonight. You’ll probably see their granddaughter, Rey, at school today, but if not, we’ll introduce you then.” Leia explained as she attempted to fix Ben’s hair and he swatted her away.

 

Ben sauntered to the door and shrugged on his backpack, “Aye, aye, captain.”

 

Leia snorted and shook her head, “Have a good day, honey.”

 

\----------------------

 

School was just as Ben remembered it.  _ A fucking hellhole _ .

 

Even though his summer had been a complete bust, at least it was better than getting his ass kicked by algebra. 

 

“Mr. Solo.” The teachers high pitched, nasally voice rang through his ears, “Would you be so kind to enlighten the class on question D?”

 

Just as he was about to open his mouth and say some dumb shit like ‘I don’t know, Mrs. Sanders, would you?’ the bell rang.

 

Mrs. Sanders scowled, “Saved by the bell, Mr. Solo.”

 

_ Thank fucking god. _

 

\----------------------

 

 

An arm attempted to wrap around Ben’s shoulder as he walked through the cafeteria, “Solo, Buddy! How was hermit island?”  _ Poe. _

 

Ben grimaced at the memory of watching his uncle milk a cow and drink it directly afterward, “Hermit-y.” 

 

Ben’s mother and father had shipped him off to his Uncle Luke’s at the beginning of the summer to ‘ _ get a hold of his anger and and find the peace within _ ’. If anything, spending three months with his hippy dippy uncle just engorged his rage.

 

Poe nodded and they sat down at one of the tables, “Glad to hear it, pal. My summer wasn’t too great either, dad put me to work on his construction site.”

 

Ben nodded and they sat in comfortable silence until the most beautiful laugh Ben had ever heard sifted through his ears. 

 

Poe jumped up and ran to the source, throwing her over his shoulder and spinning her around, “Sunshine!”

 

Ben couldn’t place who it was, Poe’s excitement making them appear as a blur.

 

“Poe dameron, put me down this instant or I will kick you in the balls! I am wearing a dress!” She giggled.

 

Poe laughed along with her and set her on the ground.

 

She was breathtaking.

 

The strappy, yellow sundress she wore complimented her skin tone and showed off her long, tan legs. Her cheeks were spattered with freckles and a bright smile adorned her beautiful face, chestnut hair falling around it like a halo. 

 

Poe snatched up her hand and guided her to their table, “Solo, meet sunshine!”

 

She looked at Ben with a smile, “It’s Rey, actually.”

 

He stuck his hand out for a shake, “Ben.”

 

Looking back on it, Ben didn’t think the gesture was a big deal, just a polite thing that his mother told him to do. Little did he know, it would make both of their school years’ a living hell.

 

Rey’s hand extended to meet his and as their hands touched, a strong shockwave rippled back and knocked everyone in the cafeteria to the ground.

 

There were several groans and  _ what the fuck’s _ coming from around them but all Ben could focus on was the fact that he was on the ground. For no explicable reason.  _ What the fuck just happened?  _

Teachers and staff members rushed in, including Ben’s mother, the principle, “Is everyone ok?” She asked, “What happened?”

 

Dopheld Mitaka groaned and stood up, “Solo shook hands with Rey and everyone fell down.”

 

The whole room turned to face him and Ben flushed to his ears, “Sorry? I don’t know what happened either.” 

 

Ben looked to his mother for an explanation to see her jaw was clenched and her eyes were filled with worry, “Come with me Mr. Solo.”

 

The whole room ooed as he trailed behind his mother, “As you were everyone.” She yelled.

 

Ben sat down in his mother’s office chair as she closed the door, “Are you ok sweetheart?” She cooed. 

 

Ben shrugged, “I’m fine. I just want to know what the fuck is going on.”

 

Leia scowled at his language but decided to let it slide, “I think I know what it is, but it’s not good, Ben.”

 

Ben frowned, “What do you mean?”

 

Leia sighed and ran a hand over her face, “I learned about it in university. When I was taking demi-human biology, they taught us about soulmate bonds. They happen between alphas and omegas when they touch. It’s highly unlikely, though, no omegas have been found for over a hundred years.” She shook her head, deep in thought.

 

“I mean, it’s possible, though. I’m an alpha.” Ben chimed.

 

“So is half of the school, Ben, that’s what I’m worried about.” She explained, “This is a school for alphas and betas. If Rey is an omega, she can’t be here.”

 

_ Shit. Rey. _

 

Ben shot out of his chair and swung the door open, practically running back to the cafeteria, only to find she was gone.

He made eye contact with Poe who jutted his thumb in the direction of the main entrance.

 

Ben wasted no time in getting to the front of the school, only to see Rey sliding into old Obi Wan’s BMW.

 

**_Get our omega back here right now!_ **

 

_ Fuck. Not this asshole again. _

 

Kylo hadn’t been around since Ben’s first rut when he realized there would be no omega. He hadn’t heard from him since.

 

Kylo was the name of Ben’s so called ‘hindbrain’. He was annoying as fuck, pointless and  _ really _ convincing. Kylo could say ‘lick the floor’ and Ben would consider it. Which was really unfortunate because at that moment, Ben was seriously contemplating running after Rey’s car.

 

_ I’m not a fucking dog. _

 

**_No, we are a powerful, intelligent, strapping wolf._ **

 

_ You sound like a yoga mom. _

 

**_And you sound like an omegaless pussy._ **

 

_ Asshole. _

 

**_Dickbag._ **

 

“This isn’t helping anyone!” Ben yelled aloud. 

 

Some passerbyers gave him strange looks while others decided to keep their heads down, noticing an angry alpha when they see one.

 

**_Smart. Rip the other ones in half._ **

 

Ben groaned.

 

\----------------------

 

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur, most people avoided him like the plague, minus his soccer buddies.

 

Kylo didn’t help matters, either, telling Ben to find Rey every five seconds, so it was a relief when he got home. Maybe taking a nap would get Kylo to  _ shut the fuck up _ .

 

Ben dragged himself up the stairs and was ready to dive into bed when his mother nudged the door open, “Set an alarm for an hour. You’ll need time to get ready for dinner. The Kenobi's are expecting us.”

 

Ben raised his eyebrows at her, “That’s still going on?”

 

Leia nodded her head, “If this is what I think it is, me and Satine agreed that the best choice is to have you and Rey get to know each other. We also need to discuss legal actions. If Rey really is an omega, she won’t have a lot of rights.”

 

Ben huffed, “Oh, she is.”

 

His mother cocked an eyebrow at him, “How do you know?” 

 

**_The sweet scent that seeps from her glands is like peaches and fresh fallen rain._ **

 

“Just trust me on this one.”

 

\----------------------

 

The sweet release of sleep that Ben so craved just  _ wouldn’t fucking come _ .

 

All he could think of was Rey.

 

Obi Wan and Satine had found their long lost granddaughter that previous spring and fought tooth and nail to get her back. It was a long and drawn out getting the paperwork done but they eventually got her on a plane to Washington the week after Ben left. Poe had said that he’d met her during her shift at Maz’s cafe. Rey had told Poe that her grandparents didn’t expect her to get a job and that they’d just wanted her to get settled in, but she’d said that she liked working.

 

Ben frowned when he realized she might not be allowed to work once the state found out about her designation. Omega rights hadn’t progressed since the early nineteenth century when all of the omegas had supposedly died out. The great depression, the alphas had named it. 

 

Ben also couldn’t help but think of all the implications that came with having an omega soulmate.

 

Kylo waggled his eyebrows inside Ben’s head

 

_ Shut the fuck up. _

 

**_Just saying._ **

 

\----------------------

 

Ben couldn’t remember the last time he was this stressed out. They were standing on the Kenobi's porch and his palms were sweating profusely. Ben tried to simultaneously wipe them on his pants and fix his hair.

 

“Jeez, kid, calm down. The world isn’t going to implode.” Han chimed unhelpfully.

 

Ben scowled and Leia jammed her elbow in Hans rib. 

 

Great. On top of his dad being a complete asshat, he had to worry about keeping Kylo under control, making a good impression with Rey and force himself to  _ please. Stop. Sweating _ .

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

“You’re going to do great, Ben.” Leia said as she licked her thumb and rubbed it on Ben’s cheek.

 

“This is ridiculous.” And with that, Han rang the doorbell.

 

_ Fuck. _

 


	2. She's such a clean breed, stuck in the mud

The smiling face of Satine Kryze greeted them, “Welcome! Let me take your coats.”

 

Leia gave the older woman a hug after handing off her jacket, “Thanks for having us Satine.”

 

Satine waved her off, “Nonsense. You’re welcome here any time.”

 

Ben tugged his jacket off and took a deep breath before stepping through the threshold.

 

 

\----------------------

 

Ben took a sip of his water as he watched Rey push her food around.

 

**_Mate her._ **

 

He couldn’t help but choke and sputter at Kylo’s blunt statement, all the while desperately trying to make the liquid in his mouth go down.

 

Han slapped him on the back a few times, “Get it all out, kid.”

 

**_You’re making us look like a fool in front of our omega._ **

 

_ Please shut up. _

 

**_We could easily take down that frail old man in a show of dominance._ **

 

_ What the fuck- do you mean my dad!? _

 

**_It will woo her._ **

 

_ I AM NOT GOING TO FIGHT MY DAD! _

 

**_That’s what a pussy would say._ **

 

\----------------------

 

Satine captured the attention of the table, “I know we have all been avoiding this, but we must talk legal actions.”

 

Ben saw Rey scowl before righting herself.

 

“First things first,” Satine continued, “I think we can all agree that this matter must strictly be discussed in closed quarters. Anything but complete secrecy will put Rey in danger.”

 

Everyone at the table nodded.

 

“Han’s old friend, Lando, is a lawyer. He might be able to help us.” Leia chimed.

 

Obi wan nodded, “We’ll need all the help we can get. Nothing on Omega law has progressed since they all died out, meaning our Rey has little to no rights.”

 

“Have you informed anyone on Rey’s designation?” Leia asked.

 

Obi wan began collecting plates, “We’re not sure  _ who _ to tell. Between the need for complete discretion and professionalism from alphas in state, me and Satine fear that telling the wrong person might result in a privacy breach or something more grave.”

 

Rey scoffed, “This is absurd. I don’t understand why my rights are any different from an alpha’s. Just yesterday, I was of the same ranking as any American citizen and now I’m supposed to worship the ground some knot-brained alpha walks on? No offence Ben.”

 

“None taken.” 

 

Satine gave Rey a sympathetic look, “While we may share your ideals, we have to be ready to face the fact that not everyone will.”

 

\----------------------

 

Ben was sitting at his usual spot in the cafeteria with Poe and his teammates, when Poe looked behind him and grimaced, “inch-dick society, six o’clock.”

 

“How’s your omega, Solo?”

 

_ Oh. Fuck. _

 

He turned in his seat to see Hux, a red-headed, slimy motherfucker, smirking back at him.

 

“ _ What _ are you talking about, Hux?” Ben asked, deciding to feign oblivion.

 

“Oh, come on Solo, don’t play coy. My tutors are top class, it’s not everyday that your virgin hand touches a girl and the room explodes.” 

 

**_He must be talking about your left hand._ **

 

_ NOT IMPORTANT _

 

Ben abruptly pushed his chair out from under the table and snatched Hux by his collar, “You listen here, you assfuck. If I hear that you spread this around and put Rey in danger, you’d better pray the sweet release of death finds you before I do.”

 

Hux pushed Ben away and brushed off his sweater, “Oh no, I really wish you had told me, Solo. Maybe if you hurry, you can stop the word before it spreads too far.”

 

\----------------------

 

As Ben sped down the hallway, alpha’s he’d never seen before hollered and slapped him on the back, saying things like ‘ _ Get some, Solo!’  _ and ‘ _ I wish I was you, man’ _

 

**_Hell yeah you do._ **

 

_ No, this is exactly what we DIDN’T want to happen. _

 

**_Speak for yourself._ **

 

Ben rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, hoping to find Rey before some ill-intentioned asshole did.

 

“Get off of me, you bloody wanker!”

 

Unfortunately, he heard her before he saw her.

 

**_I’m starting to see your point._ **

 

\----------------------

 

Before Ben could even take in what was happening, he was beating  _ Chad _ , the high school quarterback, to a pulp

 

All he could remember was seeing Chad on Rey’s struggling form and his vision turning red.

 

**_EAT HIM ALIVE_ **

 

“Break it up, you two!”

 

Ben snarled and bared his teeth as three teachers attempted to separate him from the little fucker.

 

He also found a sick sense of pleasure, watching the football player whimper and tremble in pain.

 

**_That’s right you little shit. Don’t fuck with what’s OURS._ **

 

He could hear the teacher’s heavy breathing as they turned to Chad, “Get this boy to the nurse. And you,” The teacher turned to him and Rey, “The office. Both of you. Now”

 

\----------------------

 

“Well, this is ass.” Rey piped as they began the walk of shame to the principal's office.

 

Ben glanced at her, “This isn’t your fault.”

 

The office door came into view and Rey stopped in front of it, “I never said it was.”

 

Ben couldn’t help but notice their difference in size, the fact making him feel all weird and tingly, “Just making sure.”

 

She smiled, “Thanks by the way. I could have handled it, though.”

 

He smirked in response, “I’m sure.”

 

“You want a live demonstration?”

 

The door swung open and Ben’s mother stood in the threshold, “What have you done this time, Benjamin?”

 

Ben opened his mouth, ready to oppose the offensive (accurate) accusation, when Rey stepped in, “Actually, Mrs. Organa, Ben was kind enough to intercept when somebody attacked me in the hallway.” 

 

**_Get it Ben._ **

 

Ben internally high fived himself as he looked down at his mother smugly, 

 

Leia rolled her eyes and turned back to Rey, “I’m sorry to hear it. Do you know who the attacker was?”

 

“Chad Williams.” Ben bit out.

 

Both Rey and Leia narrowed their eyes at him.

 

“Sorry. Continue.”

 

Rey huffed, “Somehow the word got out on my designation, which apparently puts a target on my back.”

 

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’m ashamed to say that I’m not surprised.”

 

The women looked to each other with a solemn understanding that Ben couldn’t comprehend.

 

**_Omega is in distress. Lick her glands._ **

 

_ I have a hunch that would distress her more. _

 

**_Worth a try._ **

 

Ben recalled Rey’s comment about kicking Poe in the balls,  _ I’d rather my dick remain in one piece, thanks. _

 

**_Pussy._ **

 

_ WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND CALLING ME A PUSSY!? _

 

**_The shoe just fits SO well._ **

 

\----------------------

 

Ben was sent home due to school regulations. It ‘made the students feel safer’.  _ Assholes. _

 

Han was at the house when Ben got there, and offered him a beer after hearing the news.

 

“I’m proud of you, kid.”

 

Ben couldn’t explain how  _ wrong _ praise from his father felt.

 

\----------------------

 

Leia’s shoulders sank as she walked through the front door.

 

Apparently complaints began flooding in after an alpha student told their parents about how ‘distracting’ the omega in his class was.

 

**_WHAT IS THIS ALPHA DOING SMELLING UP OUR OMEGA!?_ **

 

Ben rolled his eyes as he listened to the worried murmuring of his parents through his bedroom door.

 

“We don’t know what to do, Han. If one of the higher-up’s hear about this, they could prevent Rey from going to school.” Leia ranted.

 

He could also hear his father’s half-assed attempts of comforting her, “It’ll be okay, princess. We’ll get Lando on it. God knows he would revel in the credit.”

 

Leia gave a watery laugh and sniffled, “I know we raised Ben well enough that this won’t get to his head, but boys egg each other on. The last thing that poor girl needs is an alpha trying to control her life.”

 

Ben couldn’t help but feel offended at his mother’s statement, but understood nonetheless. 

 

He had done some reading on the internet and the laws that omega’s had to abide by were borderline insulting. Omega’s were not permitted an education of any kind and were expected to slip into their role as homemaker slash alpha doormat.

 

While Ben would never expect nor accept that from Rey, others would. The fact infuriated him and he was sure that Rey shared the same feelings.

 

Something hit his window as Ben laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

Ben swung his legs around the side of the mattress and slugged toward the source, unlocking the windows latches and sliding it open.

 

“Ben?” Rey whisper-yelled.

 

Ben rubbed his eyes, “Rey? What are you doing?” 

 

Rey beamed, “Look at this, window neighbors!”

 

Ben cocked an eyebrow at her.

 

“You’re no fun.” She huffed, “Are you allowed back at school tomorrow?”

 

Ben shrugged, “Probably. Having your mom as your principal has its perks. Are you?”

 

She shrugged back, “We don’t know. Satine’s on the phone with the ministry of education now. I know it’s not my fault, but I can’t help to feel guilty.”

 

“Don’t be.” Ben urged, “Education is really important. Don’t let some asshole take it away from you.”

 

Rey nodded, then sighed, “They might need to talk with you to make sure you’re ok with me having one. It’s bullshit.”

 

“Agreed.” Ben remarked, “I can barely take care of myself and now all these laws I’m reading about are telling me that it’s my ‘responsibility as an alpha’ to take care of you, too. Something tells me you can do that yourself.”

 

Rey grinned, “And don’t you forget it.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

It was  _ very _ hard to sleep that night.

 

**_She’s masterbating. I can smell it through the window._ **

 

_ JESUS FUCKING CHRIST _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourselves for a terrible moralities and teenage boys being gross *finger guns*
> 
> good times.


	3. I like the way you try to run with the wolfpack when your legs are tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I am sick as a motherfucker.   
> Plus, I know everyone loves filler chapters WOO

The week after that was hell.

 

To get Rey back to school, a school board member visited Ben to gain his consent, which was an immediate yes, as well as get the permission of school faculty and the parents of the students.

 

They even had a  _ school meeting _ to 'address concerns'.

 

“Are you really telling us to expect this of our sons? These boys are teenage alphas, if you dangle a piece of meat in front of their noses, they  _ will  _ bite.”

 

Crowd members murmured in agreement.

 

Satine shot up from her seat with an appalled look on her face, “Excuse me, but that ‘piece of meat’ you’re speaking of is my granddaughter and she is the brightest person I know. I will not sit here while you dehumanize her like this.”

 

A man in the crowd scoffed, “She’s practically a walking ‘fuck me’ sign.”

 

Then it was Ben’s turn to stand up. He was about to say something along the lines of ‘I will cut your dick off and shove it up your ass’ when another girl about Rey’s age spoke up,

 

“I beg your fucking pardon, sir, but you are a grown ass man sexualizing a teenager.” She spat, “You disgust me.” 

 

Other young women in the crowd whooped and hollered. 

 

Ben turned to Rey and saw her biting back a smile.

 

Maybe they had hope.

 

\-------------------------

 

Ben stuck around after the meeting to wait for Rey.

 

The girl that had stood up for her during the riot had introduced herself as Rose, and they were chatting about god knows what.

 

Since there weren’t any schools for omega’s, nobody even thought to bring up the fact that theirs was specifically for alphas and betas,  _ thank god _ , and since education was such a fundamental human right, Leia said their odds were pretty good.

 

Unfortunately though, Kylo was pretty riled up.

 

**_You should have ripped that man a new asshole._ **

 

_ It’s weird agreeing with you. _

 

\-------------------------

 

When Rey got the approval she needed to return to school, Obi Wan had taken Ben aside and asked him to start driving her to and from. He knew that Rey was too proud to ask and he was worried about her walking alone. Another immediate yes.

 

“You need me to be your bodyguard today?” Ben joked (not really) as Rey climbed into his jeep.

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “As if. That one time was strictly that. A  _ one time thing _ . Little fucker caught me unaware. I’ll be ready this time, and when I am, they won’t know what hit em’.” 

 

Ben checked the rearview and backed out of the driveway, “I’m counting on it.”

 

\-------------------------

 

“Are you sure you’re okay by yourself today?” Ben asked as he slammed the drivers side door and helped Rey out of the car.

 

“Yes, Ben.” She smiled, “I can handle myself. I also have Rose and Poe and Finn.”

 

**_Who’s Finn?_ **

 

Ben’s brows furrowed as he peered down at her, “Who’s Finn?”

 

Rey placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes, “My friend. Why?”

 

Ben raised his hands in mock-surrender, “Just wondering.”

 

\-------------------------

 

Chemistry that day made Ben want to kill himself.

 

On top of the subject sucking absolute  _ ass  _ in the first place, people kept coming up to him and asking how  _ tight _ Rey was. Like it was a completely normal conversation topic. 

 

**_Fuck if we know._ **

 

_ It’s not like I’m going to go around and discuss the elasticity of Rey’s vagina if I ever have sex with her. _

 

**_*When* you have sex with her._ **

 

_ You act like you’re so sure. _

 

**_I am. Heat will come._ **

 

_...What’s ‘heat’? _

 

\-------------------------

 

Searching ‘omega heat’ on the internet led Ben to  _ a lot _ of porn. Somewhere he  _ definitely  _ did not want to be at school.

 

**_Maybe later._ **

 

Ben found himself unable to oppose the idea.

 

\-------------------------

 

He smiled when he spotted Rey weaving through the parking lot, arms weighed down by binders and textbooks.

 

“You need some help there, hot stuff?”

 

She huffed and quickened her pace, “Just open the car! My arms are going to fall off!”

 

He fumbled to find his keys, even though he knew they were in his back pocket, “Just a sec’.”

 

Rey hunched her back and heaved a dramatic sigh, “Ben, you’re killing me here!”

 

He decided to give her a break so he clicked the unlock button, “Found it.”

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

Ben walked to the drivers side and started the ignition, cold air blasting through the vents making Rey’s teeth chatter.

 

It was biology. Alpha’s ran hot and omega’s were always cold. They were meant to balance eachother out.

 

Ben unzipped his coat and draped it over her shoulders, “You should start wearing a jacket. Now that you’ve presented, you’ll be cold all the time.”

 

Rey took the coat without question and raised an eyebrow at him, “How do you know?” 

 

Ben blushed and pulled out of the parking lot, “Wikipedia.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

They drove most of the way in silence before Ben cleared his throat, “How was your day?”

 

Rey was attempting to do her algebra homework on the bumpy street, her printing coming out like chicken scrawl, “Oh, you know, the usual. A few catcalls and my chem teacher not-so-subtly trying to smell me.”

 

Ben’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to her with a horrified look, “Really?”

 

She nodded nonchalantly, “Mhm.”

 

“My mom might be able to do something.”

 

“It’s okay,” She sighed, “I mean, it’s not okay, but all alphas are like that.”

 

**_Ouch._ **

 

“You’re not, though.” She added quickly.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Ben was halfway to sleep, when he heard the familiar bump on his window.

 

**_YES_ **

 

He smiled as he slid his window open and came face to face with Rey, “What’s up?”

 

She smiled back at him, “What are you doing after school tomorrow?”

 

**_She wants to fuck us._ **

 

“Uh, I have soccer practice.”

 

Rey nodded before pausing, “Can I come watch? Obi-Wan and Satine are going to some big gala, which isn’t really my thing. I sort of told them I had plans.”

 

That made sense. Before they retired, Satine was a senator and Obi Wan was a war general. They were a pretty famous couple among the city.

 

Ben nodded back, trying to keep his composure as he internally screamed, “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Thanks, Ben,” She beamed, “Night’, then.”

 

“Night’,”

 

Ben closed the window and ran a shaky hand through his hair before getting back into bed.

 

**_Soo… Heat porn?_ **


	4. i lose myself in a moment, can't find my way out for days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning: there could possibly be some triggering content in this chapter, read the bottom notes before reading please!

Ben awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. 

 

He groaned and reached blindly for it, knocking over his alarm clock in the process, “Hello?”

 

There was a giggle from the other end, “Morning, lazy bones. Satine’s going to make coffee. Do you want some?”

 

Ben rubbed his eyes and sniffled, “Rey? How did you get my number?”

 

“Leia gave it to me in case of an emergency.”

 

“This is an emergency?” Ben glanced at his clock, now sitting on the floor, “It’s six forty five, Rey.” 

 

“Early bird gets the worm.” She declared, “So? Do you want some?”

 

“Now I do.”

 

“Great. See you in an hour.”

 

Ben grunted in response before pressing the ‘end call’ button.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“This better have been worth it for me to wake up at fucking six forty five.” Ben said as he pressed his lips to the cup lid.

 

It was possible that he sat in the car fifteen minutes earlier than necessary to make sure it was heated up before Rey got in.

 

Rey burrowed into the jacket he had given her the previous day, despite the temperature “Trust me, it is.”

 

**_Look at her, she’s rubbing our scent all over herself. She wants us to mate her._ **

 

_ Is that all you think about? Are you just horny ALL the time? _

 

**_Yes._ **

 

Ben huffed and rolled his eyes,  _ I genuinely don’t know what your purpose is.  _

 

The liquid was scalding on his tongue but he showed no signs of it. He didn’t want Kylo’s opinion on him being a pussy to be solidified. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

Ben was just minding his own business, sitting in the cafeteria with Poe and his teammates, when that godforsaken voice cursed his ears,

 

“Hey, Solo, I’ve got a magic trick for you.”

 

_ Really? This shit again? _

 

“Jesus, Hux, I’m beginning to think you  _ want _ to die. Here I was, saying I would hunt  _ you _ down, but you’re just actively seeking me out.”

 

The redhead smirked, “I think you will want to see this. Might be helpful for later.”

 

Hux’s lackeys snorted and elbowed each other with knowing looks.

 

Ben didn’t  _ want  _ to be curious, but he was.

 

“Omega!” Hux shouted.

 

Rey perked up from across the room and Ben immediately regretted his inquisitions.

 

The redhead smiled sardonically, his eyes never leaving Ben’s in a clash of dominance, “Come here.”

 

**_Is this asshole doing what I think he’s doing?_ **

 

Rey stood from her seat and walked towards them in an abnormally obedient way.

 

_ What’s going on? _

 

He could see the look of terror on her face as she stopped in front of Hux, eyes darting to his in a cry for help.

 

Ben turned to the redhead, “What are you doing?”

 

“You’ll like this.” Hux assured, “Omega, undo your shirt.”

 

It was just their luck that Rey was wearing a button down that day. Her shaky hands flew to the fasteners and she began to undo them one by one, tears beading the corner of her eyes.

 

Ben grabbed Hux by his sweater vest when she got to the third button, “Make her stop.  _ Now _ ”

 

A sea of eyes were on them, alphas watching the transaction with rapt interest.

 

The redhead snickered, “Now why would I do that? Everyone’s enjoying the show.”

 

Ben snarled and shoved him to the ground, turning his attention to Rey who was on her fourth button.

 

He grabbed her wrists in a desperate attempt to slow her down, “Stop, Rey!”

 

She heaved a sob, “I can’t!”

 

Rose ran to their aid, trying to hold Rey's arms down, “What is she doing!?”

 

Ben shrugged exasperatedly, “Even she doesn’t know!”

 

“Make me stop, Rose!” Rey cried.

 

Ben racked his brain, trying to recall any information that could help them.

 

**_Call her omega._ **

 

_ YOU COULDN’T HAVE SAID THAT EARLIER!? _

 

**_I’m not going to lie, Ben. I wanted to see her tits._ **

 

“Stop, omega!”

 

Rey collapsed into Rose’s arms, clearly exhausted from the effort it must have taken to try to resist.

 

Ben whipped back around to Hux, nostrils flaring and fists clenched, only to see a full out brawl had already erupted between the rivaling groups. Underneath the uncontrollable rage was an underlying appreciation of the loyalty from his friends.

 

Poe snatched the redhead from the fight and thrust him in Ben’s direction, knowing he would want to finish him off. 

 

He ended up clocking Hux in the face  _ so hard _ , that even over the uproar, the entire cafeteria heard the righteous crunch of his nose shattering.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Rey and Ben were parked on the bench outside of his mother's office while Leia filled out paperwork, Rey’s face buried in the crux of his neck.

 

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

 

Ben secretly reveled in the sensation, all the while feigning indifference, “I don’t mind.”

 

The office door swung open, revealing Leia in all her fury. “I’ve called the Hux family and unfortunately the best we can do is suspension.” She sighed, “How about you both take the rest of the day off?”

 

\------------------------------------

 

Rey had reluctantly admitted on the drive home that she was too freaked out to be alone and Ben wasn’t ready to let her out of his sight, so they compromised on a movie at his house.

 

“Do you mind if I…?” Rey asked bashfully.

 

Ben nodded, expecting her to shuffle up to him on the couch like she had earlier.

 

To say he was surprised when she threw her legs on either side of him- in a straddling position -legging clad thighs around his and mating gland right next to his face, would be an understatement.

 

His eyes bulged and he awkwardly tried to figure out where to place his hands. He decided on her waist.

 

Her even breaths were audible next to his ear where her chin rested, “Sorry. After presenting I’ve been weirdly anxious. Today just added fuel to the flame.” 

 

Ben relaxed into her touch and rested his chin on her shoulder in turn.

 

She sighed contentedly, “You have a really comforting smell.”

 

‘Captain america: The Winter soldier’ played in the background as Ben stroked Rey’s back unconsciously, “So do you.”

 

She leaned back and took his face in her hands, hazel eyes shining for him, “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

 

“Are you sure you want to?...You don’t really seem like yourself.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

He nodded wordlessly, too disoriented to speak.

 

Rey kissed him, chasetly at first, before deepening it and cupping her hands around his cheeks. Ben took a chance and slipped his tongue through her lips, earning a soft moan and a slight roll of her hips. He gripped her waist tighter when she ground against him.

 

One thing Ben could not figure out for the life of him, was how he had gotten to that point. Don’t get him wrong, he  _ loved _ that point, but he was way passed confused. One moment they were just watching a movie, and the next, Rey was grinding on his dick with his tongue in her mouth.

 

They were friendly, but not  _ that _ friendly.

 

Ben pulled away, which allowed them both a much needed breath of air, “Not that this isn’t great, which it is- trust me -but are you sure you’re okay? That was pretty fucked up back ther-.”

 

Rey cut him off with another kiss, which he found was answer enough.  _ No. _

 

He pulled back again, “I mean it, Rey. If you’re not in the right headspace for this then we should stop.”

 

**_I always think it’s the old man cockblocking us, but really, it’s just you._ **

 

Her eyes were glassy when he caught them, “I appreciate your concern, Ben, but I’m fine. Really.”

 

Her lips latched back on to his, and Ben was about to object before the kiss made him relent. She was looking to regain control and be comforted, which he would give to her. Eagerly, even. He would give her anything.

 

They continued making out and dry humping for a while, until the sound of lock and key made them jump apart. The front door flew open and Han stepped through, the usual smug fucking grin on his face, “Dad’s home, stop your fornicating.”

 

Ben was sure Han was kidding, but he had no idea of the accuracy. 

 

Ben stuffed a pillow in front of his brutally obvious hard-on and Rey rubbed her sock clad foot up the back of her calf.

 

There was a beat of silence before Rey cleared her throat, “Well, I should probably get home.” She turned to Ben with blushed cheeks, “Pick me up before your soccer game, okay?”

 

He nodded and watched as she slipped passed Han and through the door, shoes in hand.

 

His father snorted once the door closed, “You kids are so obvious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Hux uses alpha command to force Rey to take off her shirt. Ben stops her before she can but i wanted to warn y'all just in case!


	5. peace up, a-town down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops sorry this took so long

Let’s just say it took a very long, very cold shower to get Ben back in action.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Han knocked on his bedroom door when he was putting on his soccer uniform, “Hey kid, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Despite the  _ immense _ agitation Ben felt for his father at that moment, he nodded, throwing his jersey over his head.

 

Han shuffled in to the room awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, “Listen, I know I’m not exactly the person you’d want to talk to about this stuff, but I’m going to anyway, because your mother told me to.”

 

Ben narrowed his eyes, trying and failing to see what Han was getting at.

 

His father huffed and took a small foil package out of his back pocket, “I know you’re old enough to make your own decisions and all that, but you and Rey are too young for a kid of your own.” He threw the package on Ben’s bed, “If you ever...you know,  _ do not _ forget this. Your mother will kill you.”

 

Ben’s eyes widened once he identified what the object was.  _ A condom. _

 

A magnum, nonetheless

 

He looked to his father, horrified, who just raised his hands and backed out through the door.

  
  


\------------------------------------

 

Ben stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie once he rang Rey’s doorbell. Was he supposed to kiss her hello? Was he supposed to kiss her at _all_?

 

His anxieties were interrupted by Rey herself, “Hey Ben, just let me tell Satine I’m leaving.”

 

He nodded and watched her disappear back through the house just as quick as she came, only to return  _ with _ Satine.

 

The old woman bore an impassive look which didn’t reach her eyes, “Rey, why don’t you go wait in the car.” It was less of a question and more of an order.

 

Rey looked back and forth between the two alphas, mouthing a quick ‘sorry’ to Ben before scurrying off to his car.

 

“Benjamin,” Satine’s voice brought his attention back, “I have known you since you were the size of a cabbage. But trust me when I say; if you hurt a hair on that girl’s head, I have a gun, a shovel and a big backyard. Am I clear?”

 

He nodded meekly and willed his voice not to crack, “Crystal, ma’am.”

 

“Good.” Satine’s face softened slightly, “I also wanted to thank you for protecting Rey today, when I could not.”

 

“Rey’s more than capable of taking care of herself, but I’m happy to do what I can.”   
  


The woman  _ smiled _ . Kylo gasped and every superior being dropped their pearls. Thank the lord, he’d miraculously done something right.

 

“Then we could not ask for a better soulmate for our Rey.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

“We need hype music.” Rey stated out of the blue, “Where’s your aux cord?”

 

Ben pointed her in the direction of the glove compartment and she held it up triumphantly when she found it, connecting it to her phone and scrolling through her playlists, “Bingo.”

 

Music blasted through the speakers and Rey bobbed her head enthusiastically, mouthing along with the words.

 

Ben turned the volume down, “What  _ is _ this shit?” 

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of ‘brockhampton’?”

 

Ben shook his head and turned into the McDonalds drive-through, per Rey’s request.

 

“A true tragedy.”

 

Ben snorted, “What do you want?”

 

“One big mac, a large fries and a chocolate milkshake, please.”

 

He made sure to keep his expression at a careful indifference, knowing that some girls could be insecure about what they ate, however, extremely skeptical on the inside.

 

The song changed as they waited for their food and Ben groaned, “Please tell me we aren’t listening to Usher.”

 

Simultaneously, Usher yelled his own name as if confirming Ben’s suspicions.

 

Rey snickered, “What an iconic two thousands move. If I ever become a singer, I’m going to start out every one of my songs with my name. That way everyone will know it’s me singing.”

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone will know anyway.”

 

“I haven’t any idea what you’re implying, Benjamin.” 

 

“On a completely different note, our windows are right next to each other and you sing very loudly.”

  
  


\------------------------------------

 

Ben felt a mix of shock and awe as he watched Rey down her last fry and crumple the burger wrapping. 

 

“I’ve got to say, I’m a little impressed. I didn’t think you could do it.”

 

Rey sipped her milkshake victoriously, “I’ve developed quite the appetite since-” She stopped mid-sentence and Ben could tell she hadn’t meant to share the ‘since’.

 

He raised a mental eyebrow but didn’t force her to elaborate.

 

\------------------------------------

 

They ended up winning the soccer game 5-3 and Kylo was itching to get Rey away from all of the aggressive alpha’s.

 

Poe, obviously unable to read - his? Kylo’s? - mind, picked up Rey and threw her over his shoulder once again, seemingly a casual greeting for the two. 

 

Kylo bristled and Ben cringed.

 

**_Get him away from omega right now, or I’ll come out and do it myself._ **

 

Ben choked on his own spit,  _ YOU’LL WHAT!? _

 

**_You heard me._ **

 

Ben had never done anything so quickly than he plucked Rey from Poe’s grip, unwilling to question Kylo’s demands out of self preservation.

 

Poe frowned but didn’t ask questions,  _ Thank god _ . Ben didn’t even know how he would even begin to try and explain  _ that _ . ‘Oh yeah, I have a sex crazy voice in my head that’s constantly trying to get me into Rey’s pants. He’s also super territorial of her and is threatening to “come out” - whatever the fuck that’s supposed to mean - if you don’t put her down.’

 

Ben’s sure that would land him in a mental hospital. Best not.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“So… I think we should talk about what happened this afternoon.”

 

Ah, yes. The inevitable and ever so awkward ‘what are we conversation’.

 

Rey shifted awkwardly in the passenger’s seat, “Do you think we could put off ‘us’ for awhile? It’s not that I don’t want there to be an ‘us’, I’m just still trying to process  _ everything _ . I have a lot on my plate.” 

 

Ben couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed, both at her practicality and the fact that she was right, “Whatever you want, Rey. Don’t burn yourself out.”

 

She nodded and released a heavy breath, “Thank you for being so good about this, Ben.”

 

“Relationships are a two sided thing. Never let me push you to do something you don’t want to do.”

 

She nodded again and looked away, but not before Ben saw tears in her eyes.

 

It made him wonder about her life before Satine and Obi Wan.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Ben slipped off his shoes by the door after dropping Rey at her house, heading to the kitchen for a snack, completely oblivious to the crowd waiting for him.

 

His father was sitting around a table full of other middle aged men - probably old friends from his days as a pilot - playing poker.

 

His eyes scanned the room, perhaps looking for Leia - the details have recently become a little hazy - when he caught a familiar face’

 

“Hey there, little starfighter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case y'all were wondering, the songs rey was listening to were BOOGIE by BROCKHAMPTON and Yeah! by Usher  
> also, side note, heat doesn't follow plans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Never The Right Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit shorter, but go wild

“Lando” Ben breathed out.

 

It had been so long since Ben had seen the man, every time someone mentioned his name he could only picture the young lawyer from when he was five. Seeing him then, his self decided uncle was a little grey around the edges, however, visibly no less charming.

 

Lando flashed a winning smile, “How long’s it been, kid? Six? Seven years? How old are you now, twelve?”

 

“I’m seventeen.”

 

Lando raised his eyebrows, “That old?”

 

Ben nodded.

 

His uncle looked to Han, who just shrugged. 

 

Lando shot back a swig of liquor, “Boy, we really aren’t getting any younger.”

 

Other men around the table laughed and raised their glasses, grumbling ‘cheers to that’, making Ben feel awkwardly out of place. 

 

“So, Lando, what brings you down from New York?”

 

Lando grinned, “To help your lady-love, of course.”

 

**_I like this man_ **

 

“She’s hardly  _ my _ lady.” Ben scoffed.

 

**_Not for lack of effort._ **

 

“That’s exactly what Han used to say.”

 

His father laughed and smacked Lando on the back, “The apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, eh?”

 

Ben resisted the urge to projectile vomit.

 

Han shifted his focus over to his son, “Why don’t you go get the little lady?”

 

“Rey?”

 

His father snorted, “Do you  _ know _ any other ladies?”

 

\------------------------------------

 

When Rey answered her front door, she was wearing an oversized t-shirt that brushed passed her thighs and a blanket over her shoulders. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, “Ben?”

 

Kylo crooned from seeing her barefoot and sleepy, his feelings seeping into Ben’s and making his dick twitch. 

 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

 

She shook her head and Ben could tell she was lying, “No, I was just… resting my eyes for a hot minute. What’s up?”

 

\------------------------------------

 

“It was complete bolox, nobody would’ve ever done anything of the sort, had I been an alpha or a beta.”

 

After making herself quote unquote ‘presentable’, ie. putting on a pair of pyjama pants, he and Rey had walked back to the house and Ben had introduced her to Lando. They had hit it off instantly, ‘they’ including Han, after bonding over their apparent shared love of cars. Ben’s father had brought them out two beers after making them promise to ‘keep their traps shut’ and they had begun talking business once the other guests left.

 

Lando scoffed, “I hear ya’, kid. Alpha entitlement these days sees no end.”

 

Then, as if remembering he was supposed to be positively advertising Ben’s  _ alpha-ness _ , Lando quickly corrected himself, “Except for Benny-boy. His mother raised him right.”

 

“What about me!? I raised him too!” Han objected.

 

“You’re the reason I’m so surprised he is the way he is! I thought you would’ve fucked him up by now!”

 

**_I’m surprised too. The man you call ‘Han’ is an asshole._ **

 

_ You don’t hear me saying otherwise. _

 

His uncle hummed and turned to Rey, “Are you sure you want to go through with this, kid?” He asked, “The lawsuit, I mean. It won’t be easy.”

 

Without missing a beat, Rey nodded, “Never been more sure in my life. I want my autonomy back. ”

 

Lando smiled, wide and genuine, “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

Ben and his father cleaned up dishes and silverware once Rey went home for bed and Lando turned in. 

 

“You and Rey make a good pair.” Han drew out awkwardly.

 

Ben simply shrugged and resumed drying the plate in his hands. 

 

It seemed that his father didn’t want to drop the topic though, because he kept going on about it, “I mean, she’s a looker. I’ll give you that.”

 

A grunt.

 

“Oh, come on. I was a teenager too, once.”

 

Ben sighed, “I don’t know… Yeah, she’s pretty.”

 

“Quick as a whip, too.”

 

He couldn’t keep the smile from spreading on his face, which wasn’t lost on Han, “You should take her out on the town. To dinner, or something.”

 

Ben nodded and toweled off his hands, “It’s not really the right timing for her.”

 

“When is? No timing ever seems like the right timing.” Han patted him on the back, “Well, I’m beat. ‘Gonna head up. You good shutting down for the night?”

 

He nodded again, picking up another plate and putting it away in its proper place.

 

_ No timing ever seem like the right timing. _


	7. you can give me some markers and i’ll draw you a closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn’t supposed to happen and it’s way ahead of schedule  
> but i’m having a writing block, so here we are  
> i also wrote this at 3am  
> *sigh*

**_WAKE UP, FUCKER. YOU’RE IN FOR ONE HELL OF A TIME TODAY_ **

 

Ben jerked upright in his bed, violently roused by Kylo’s yelling. He tangled his fingers into his hair, “What. The.  _ Fuck _ .”

 

It was barely light out, the sun just beginning to rise, and Ben wondered if there was a way he could strangle Kylo without killing himself in the process, “What the  _ actual _ fuck.” He groaned, flopping back down onto the bed, “ _ Why _ ? Just…  _ why _ ?” 

 

**_We need to be in our prime today. None of this pussy bitch shit we’ve been doing lately_ ** . 

 

Ben’s face contorted into a justifiably offended look, “You mean my fucking  _ personality _ ?”

 

**_Yes, that. Cease it at once._ **

 

He threw a pillow over his head in a feeble attempt at silencing the ever-present voice in his head, however, unsurprisingly, it was futile;

 

**_We will need the other alphas to know we are their superior. Kill their leader, preferably._ **

 

“Do you have an ‘off’ button, or something?”

 

Kylo was unphased by Ben’s comment, probably just an incoherent mumble from under the pillow on his face, and kept rattling on about manslaughter and dominance - a regular Friday morning. Ben could feel his eyes beginning to close, the one sided conversation in his noggin becoming dull white noise as he drifted back to sleep.

 

**_WAKE UP, FUCKER._ **

 

\------------------------------------

 

Ben felt…  _ weird _ .

 

_ Enhanced _ ? Maybe that was the word.

 

Perhaps it was due to lack of sleep, or the caffeine he’d chugged down as a result, but his senses seemed stronger. Scents, emotions, sounds, stimulations. Even the students around him were acting weird.

 

Alphas were more irritable and aggressive, whereas the betas all seemed to cower, as if caged with wild animals. It was… unsettling, to say the least.

 

Satine had phoned his mother earlier that morning, saying that Rey was feeling under the weather, so she wouldn’t need a ride  _ to _ school, but a ride home after her chem test. It was no problem for Ben, really, just concern for her wellbeing and the loss of company. 

 

When he’d arrived at school, everything was normal, everyone was normal. There was no hissing or spitting, no snarling. But then lunch had come and gone, and there was a sweet tinge to the air, mixed with a feral outlook.

 

Teachers were scattered about the hallways, breaking up fights and grapples. Only alphas, though. Beta teacher were worse for wear, hands shaking as they attempted to print on the blackboard, unable to look alpha students in the eye. A biological heirloom of subservience.

 

Now, Ben? He wasn’t doing too hot himself.

 

His palms were sweating profusely, a normal feat, except he was also coursing with a rage that would not be ignored. Everything within in him screamed to attack something, someone.  _ Kill the threat _ .

 

But the problem was, he didn’t know  _ what _ the threat  _ was _ .

 

One person? Every person? That was just impractical, and he knew it. He just couldn’t find it within himself to give two shits.

 

So it was decided; he would kill everyone.

 

**_Nice._ **

 

He prowled through the corridors, a wild beast on the hunt for his next kill. Each time he inhaled, and the sweet smelling oxygen filled his lungs, he was egged on.  _ Protect me _ ,  _ alpha. _

 

In his lust for the scent, he detected a hint of petrichor. He stopped dead in his tracks.

 

He  _ knew _ that smell.

 

And it was like a punch of reality, and the soft caress of a lover, all at once.

 

_ Rey _ .

 

\------------------------------------

 

Ben solo raced down the stairwell in the east wing of the school, with a new, fully conscious resolve, letting his nose lead him in what he hoped was the right direction. He wasn’t _positive_ , but he was _pretty_ _sure_ he knew what this was. Horror stories of unwilling omegas, and systems that worked against them flooded his mind. Men and women, forcibly mated, then also forced to remain with their abusers. Omegas being victim-blamed, told that by having a scent or heat that they didn’t choose, they were quote-unquote ‘asking for it’.

 

He would rather die than let that happen to Rey.

 

When he rounded the corner, he was met with a series of identical blue doors, spaced out between sets of lockers and bulletin boards. He sped down the hall, only skidding to a stop when her scent did.

 

**Room 169**

 

Ben pulled out his phone,

 

**To: Rey**

**Meet me outside your classroom**

 

After minutes with no answer, he added

 

**To: Rey**

**It’s an emergency**

 

A few more minutes passed, and Ben was considering breaking down the door and pulling her out. Before he even got the chance, Rey cracked the door open and shimmied out, her face flushed and tired looking. She closed it softly and turned to him with a nervous look, “What’s the emergency?”

 

Ben pulled her flush against his chest, subtly using the scent of her to calm himself, “Thank god you’re alright.”

 

She snorted but made no attempt at pulling away, “Jeez, Ben, it’s just a little fever. Nothing to get too excited about.”

 

“We need to leave.”

 

She stepped back, “What? - No. I’m in the middle of my chemistry test.”

 

“It’s not safe for you here,” Ben explained, ushering her down the hallway, “There’s too many people.”

 

She pushed back, “I said no, Ben. This test is worth twenty five percent of my grade.”

 

He pushed harder, “Your safety’s more important.”

 

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re rambling on about, but I need to get back to class.”

 

Ben sighed, “I’m really sorry about this.”

 

Then, he bent down and threw her over his shoulder.

 

Because of course he did.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Halfway up the stairs, Rey’s struggling and futile attempts at reaching the ground came to a halt. It was unlike her to back down from a fight. He took to the steps three at a time.

 

She began to mewl. Little, desperate sounds as she writhed over his shoulder. It was then that he realized he was level with her crotch. 

 

Her pussy poured slick like a water spout, flooding his nose with her arousal.

 

_ Fuck- Fuck! Abort! _

 

“Ben,” she whined, “It hurts!”

 

“Fuck- I know, sweetheart. I’ll get you home.”

 

It was not lost on him that he referred to Rey with the same term of endearment his father did his mother, but he decided that there were more pressing matters to handle at the moment.

 

“Please alpha, I need your knot! I’ll be so good for you”

 

He didn’t doubt it, the thought of Rey sated and tied to his knot was surely an imposing one.

 

Ben sighed in relief when the school’s exit came into view. _ Almost there. _

 

Luckily, they didn’t attract any other alpha’s attention in the midst of leaving the school. He scurried to his car and set Rey down in the passengers side, prying her arms from his neck and striding to the other side of the car.

 

When he opened the car door, Rey practically dragged him in. She situated herself on his lap, her preferred straddling position, before grinding herself hard on his cock, “ _ alpha _ .”

 

Ben groaned and brought her lips to his in a crushing kiss. But as they moved further, reality caught up to him;

 

_ Did he actually have her consent? Or was this heat addled? _

 

And in that moment, with the most painful erection ever known to mankind, and an omega sobbing for it, but no coherent permission and the question of his moralities, Ben Solo had no idea what to do.

 

What else was new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \ (•◡•) /


	8. my electric eel, your electric slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it could have been worse!! it could have been TWO months!!  
> please don’t be mad lol

Ben solo was a virgin.

 

In the off chance that you didn’t already know.

 

A blushing virgin who, in that moment, was trapped underneath Rey, his next door neighbor, and coincidental massive crush. From an outsiders point of view, they probably just looked like two horny teens who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other long enough to get through third period.

 

Objectively, you would be right.

 

So, you would  _ think _ that there wouldn’t be a problem.

 

You would be wrong.

 

“Rey- you need to sit in your own seat so I can bring you home.” Ben tried to lift her off of him, but like every attempt before, Rey clung to his neck and hooked her legs under his, continuing to roll her hips against an hard surface she could find; his thigh, the bulge in his jeans, you name it.

 

She couldn’t be blamed though. From the grimace on her face, he could tell she was in pain. She was just trying to relieve herself.

 

And,  _ fuck _ , if he didn’t want to help her.

 

As a last resort, he closed his lips around her gland and sucked.  _ A cheap move.  _ He felt horrible for it _. _

 

Rey instantly slackened in his arms, head lolling to the side and eyes fluttering shut in the bliss of the moment, just long enough for Ben to secure the drivers side seat belt around the both of them.

 

He gently laid her head on his shoulder, mouth never leaving her throat, so he had access to both her gland and the windshield, and silently prayed to whatever god listening not to get pulled over.

 

Then he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“SIRI, CALL MOM!”

 

Rey had started to regain her awareness- even after Ben redoubled his sucking efforts -squirming and writhing around in his lap, making it nearly impossible to focus on the road, so he’d hastily turned to what little options he had left.

 

Leia would know what to do. She had a degree in demi-human biology and her short time in the field during her college years, according to Leia herself, did wonders for the equality of alphas and betas.

 

He tried to ignore the fact that Leia was his mom, but it didn’t make it less true or less weird.

 

“Calling: Han.” Siri’s voice rang through the speakers of his car, and into his ears, chucking the last of his composure out the window.

 

“NOT FUCKING HAN!”

 

Siri was nothing, if not a petty bitch, so the call rang through and- of course- of the little time Han chose to reserve for his son, he had to pick that specific moment.

 

“Hey, kid. What’s up?”

 

“HAN, HANG UP THE PHONE!”

 

“Are you alright? Are you in trouble?” Han’s voice lowered, “Does it have anything to do with drugs? I told Leia I wouldn’t go near ‘em after the smuggling, but I think she’d make an acception.”

 

“GIVE THE PHONE TO MOM!”

 

“I’m sure that whatever this is about, I could handle just as well as Leia could.”

 

Ben’s nostrils flared and his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the steering wheel, “Fine.” He was at his breaking point, voice choppy and assertive, “Rey’s in heat. I can feel her vaginal fluids soaking through my jeans. Her ass is currently making persistent contact with my dick, and I’m trying to drive. She didn’t give her consent before her heat broke out, so I’m also trying to physically restrain myself from doing anything to indicate that this could go further. Thoughts?”

 

“... I’ll go find your mother.”

 

“Yeah, you do that.”

 

Ben rolled to a stop at a red light and Rey shifted around on his lap, mewling and gasping and-  _ oh _ .

 

He shot stock-straight, immediately indicating to Rey where his ‘weak spot’ was. Her eyes lit up.

 

She grinned wickedly, redoubling her attack on his boner. The sounds she was making would have any alpha on his knees. Ben was no different.

 

He groaned softly, head rolling onto her shoulder as he grabbed her hips, rocking lightly with her.

 

It felt so…  _ right. _

 

Rey cupped his cheeks brought their faces level with each other, smiling and stroking his jaw with her fingers. Her eyes were glazed over.

 

The fact immediately shook him out of his lust-filled haze. This wasn’t Rey. Not really. She didn’t know what she was doing. He was taking advantage of her. This was wrong.

 

He groaned again, but with a completely different motive, and pulled away from Rey, leaving her whining in his wake. She groped for his hands in an attempt to lace their fingers together, rubbing harder.

 

He closed his eyes, “... Sleep, omega.”

 

Watching her go limp in his arms was even more painful than the first time.

 

“-En? Ben, are you there?”

 

His voice was that of a whiny child as he sucked in a ragged breath, “Mom?” He sniffled, “I need your help.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

“You did the right thing, Ben.”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck, “It sure doesn’t feel like it.”

 

Especially looking down at her, still asleep on the couch. No one should have that much power over another person. Forcing her to do something she didn’t want to do wasn’t the ‘right thing’. Even if it was just sleeping.

 

Leia touched his arm lightly, “It was for the greater good.”

 

He grunted.

 

“Now come on, I have something that might help.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

“What the fuck do you have a drawer full of needles for?”

 

“Language.”

 

Ben scoffed, “Priorities, Leia.”

 

She pinched his arm and nabbed a needle from its place in her office, ignoring Ben’s yelp of pain. She walked back to the living room without answering his question.

 

He followed, “I’m not letting this go. Frankly, I find your needle drawer a little concerning.”

 

Leia stopped beside Rey and began fiddling with the needle in her hand.

 

“Are you a secret junkie? And after you told dad to stay away from drugs, too. That’s hypocritical.”

 

She rounded on him, scowling, “What I’m about to tell you can never,  _ ever,  _ leave this room.”

 

Ben nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“These are heat repressers.”

 

His brow furrowed and Leia huffed, “They’re… for Luke.”

 

“Luke?- As in  _ Uncle _ Luke?”

 

She nodded, “Half the reason I even joined demi-human biology in college was to learn more about him. Help him. Finding a passion in it was just coincidental. Came up with these-“ she held up the needle, “-in my second year. They kept him from being caught. If anyone had found out-“ she glanced at Rey, sadly, “...Well, you get the picture.”

 

Ben’s eyes were blown wide before he frowned, “This would have been helpful information for her.”

 

Leia had the decency to look guilty, “I’m very… protective of him, Ben. You of all people should understand.” She inhaled and raised her chin, “He’s my soulmate.”

 

His face screwed up slightly with disgust and his mother scowled at him, “See, this is why I don’t tell anyone. Soulmates can be just as platonic as they can be romantic, Ben.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m just a little bit shocked. This is… a lot to spring on a person.”

 

“I know, and  _ I’m _ sorry for that. There’s a reason he’s out there on that island all alone. Trying to keep up the facade for all those year did a number on him. Pretending to be someone you’re not isn’t easy.”

 

“...But when I stayed with him over the summer, I couldn’t tell the difference between him and a beta.”

 

Leia leaned down and pricked Rey’s arm, “Suppressants.”

 

“Why can’t Rey take some of those?”

 

His mother stood without taking her eyes off the girl in question, “Luke has all the ones I made for him, and I don’t have the right supplies to make a new batch.” She shuffled next to him, “Since her heat has already started, I’m afraid the repressers will only hold it back for around half an hour. Should be enough time to talk to her about it.” She checked her watch and nodded, “You can wake her up now.”

 

Ben swallowed audibly, “Wake up, Omega.”

 

Rey came to with a groan, clutching her head in her hands, “Oh my  _ god _ .” She sat up, “I feel like absolute rubbish.”

 

Leia chucked, “Heat will do that.”

 

“...Beg your pardon?”

 

His mother gave him a pointed look, “I’ll leave you two to it, then.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

“-So let me get this straight; In thirty minutes all I’m going to want to do is shag you?”

 

Ben cringed at her wording, “...Pretty much.”

 

“That’s…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rey sipped the water he’d gotten her, a heavy silence filling the space between them, and Ben looked around the room, trying to think of something to say.

 

“...Ben?”

 

He glanced at her and where she was peering into her glass, “Yeah?”

 

“I’ve… never had sex before.”

 

He swallowed, “Neither have I.”

 

“And… I want to be in control of it the first time.”

 

Ben nodded.

 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… Will you have sex with me?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit??? another cliffhanger??? am i trying to put off my first graphic smut scene??? who’s to say???  
> me. i’m to say. and that’s definitely what i’m doing.  
> oops, don’t @ me lol


	9. you exist behind my eyelids, now i don’t wanna wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit y’all  
> look who it is  
> come eat my word vomit

20/20, 20/20 vision  
Cupid hit me, cupid hit me with precision  
I wonder if you look both ways  
When you cross my mind, I said, I said  
I'm sick of, sick of, sick of, sick of chasing  
You're the one that's always running through my daydream, I  
I can only see your face when I close my eyes  
Can I get a kiss?

\- See you again - Tyler, The Creator (Feat. Kali Uchis)

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Yeah. Yes-“  _ cough _ “-Sure. Yeah, I’ll have sex with you.” 

 

\------------------------------------

 

**To: Mom**

**Please leave the house**

 

**From: Mom**

**Already on it**

**Your father and I are staying with the Kenobi’s for a few days**

 

**To: Mom**

**Days?**

 

**From: Mom**

**Keep it in your room**

 

**To: Mom**

**What do you mean ‘days’?**

 

**From: Mom**

**Stay hydrated**

 

**To: Mom**

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘DAYS’?!**

 

**_Read_ **

 

\------------------------------------

 

“So… This is my room.”

 

Rey nodded, looking around, before she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She was wearing a purple bralette. It was all Ben could do not to jizz his pants.

 

She peered up at him with raised eyebrows, and it took him longer than he would admit to realize she was waiting for him to do the same. So he did. And they just… Stared at each other. Waiting to see who would make the next move.

 

It was Rey of course, because like Kylo had said, Ben’s a pussy. 

 

She took a step closer, “Can I kiss you?”

 

He nodded. 

 

So she did. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

Rey licked the seam of his lips as he pushed her lightly down onto the bed, hands wandering to the soft flesh of her thighs, parting them. He gasped a breath and moved to the waistband of her jeans, “Can I…?”

 

She hummed her consent before crushing her mouth back onto his, like a deprived addict. Or maybe he was the addict. She was definitely his heroin. 

 

He made quick work of her pants, tossing them aside as if they’d offended him, and slowly dragged his fingers up to the crotch of her panties, rubbing into the wetness already pooled there.  _ Fuck _ \- she was going to kill him.

 

Rey sat up slightly and unclasped her bra, the garment finding its way to the pile accumulating on the floor. She pulled his free hand to her breast and they moaned in unison.

 

Ben pulled away from her lips to get a better look. He was generously rewarded- flushed cheeks, the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen smiling up at him, panting softly. What a picture she made.

 

He leaned down and kissed a path down her throat and the valley of her breasts, making his way past her stomach and belly button, and down between her thighs. She tensed up.

 

“You don’t- you don’t have to do that.”

 

He glanced up at her from where he was kneeling at the foot of the bed, “Would you like it if I did?”

 

“Only if  _ you _ would.”

 

“I would.”

 

“...Okay.”

 

Rey laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and Ben resumed his quest. He slowly peeled off her matching purple panties, shimmying them down her long legs, and baring her glistening cunt to him.

 

He was the addict.

 

He licked a hot stripe up her center, earning a soft whimper which only egged him on, and drew a zigzag through her folds. She tasted exactly as sweet as he thought she would.  _ Peaches and honey. _

 

Rey moaned and pushed her fingers through his hair, gripping the strands like a lifeline, “Fuck-  _ Ben _ .”

 

He grinned against her pussy, adding a finger into the mix. Her juices coated his chin.

 

As his the tip of his tongue swirled around her clit, his finger found a soft, spongy wall inside her that had Rey grinding down onto his face.  _ Bingo. _

 

He continued mercilessly, Leia’s words ringing through his head.  _ Half an hour. _

 

His tongue found a pace that she seemed to respond to; swirling, teasing, flicking her bundle of nerves, and he added another finger to ease her open.

 

It wasn’t much longer before Rey was arching off the bed with a loud keen, thighs clamping around his head. In the end, she had to push him away, explaining that she was too overstimulated.

 

Ben stood up and wiped his chin off with his forearm, sucking his fingers into his mouth and licking up her essence. Rey blinked up at him, lying limp on the bed.

 

She was beautiful.

 

He hadn’t come to the realization just then, of course. As soon as she walked into the cafeteria that fateful day, he’s been wrapped around her little finger. 

 

But anyone could be  _ pretty _ . True beauty was something deeper.

 

For Rey, it was her spunk and the way she carried herself. Her ‘get shit done’ personality. Her kindness. Her strength. The freckles on her shoulders and nose. Her sun-kissed limbs. The way her smile lit up the whole room. 

 

He had it bad.

 

Ben glanced at the clock on his nightstand.  _ Nine minutes _ .

 

He undid his belt and fly, kicking his pants to the floor and palming himself through his boxer briefs, watching Rey sit up and shuffle over to him. She brought his face down to her own and met his lips with hers. _ I trust you _ .

 

Ben scooped her up under her knees and behind her back, setting her on the bed again. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs and kicked those off as well, taking himself in hand. Taking the edge off. He lined himself up against her, parting their lips briefly, “You ready?”

 

Rey swallowed, looking up at him. She nodded.

 

He laced their fingers together, “Squeeze when it gets painful.”

 

Another nod.

 

Ben connected their lips as he pushed inside, sheathing himself into her wet, velvet heat. The pressure on his hands increased until he was surprised they didn’t break, although he couldn’t be bothered to notice. He was too distracted by how fucking  _ tight _ she was.

 

And, suddenly, he was glad he made her come before, because there was no way in hell he was going to last the remaining six minutes.

 

Ben pulled back to see how she was fairing, and frowned at the tears rolling down her cheeks. As he kissed them away, he was practically shaking with the effort it took to keep still.

 

“You can move.”

 

He brought her hand to his lips, “You sure?”

 

Rey took a deep breath, blinking away the wetness in her eyes, “Yeah.”

 

He began thrusting slowly, letting her adjust to the feeling, letting himself adjust to the feeling. And all he could think was:  _ This is pure fucking bliss. _

 

He was the addict.

 

\------------------------------------

 

So Ben did  _ not  _ last the remaining six minutes.

 

He barely lasted four.

 

As embarrassed as he was, Rey didn’t seem to mind, just kissing him sweetly as he came inside her.

 

Yeah.

 

He forgot the condom.

 

The one Han told him  _ not _ to forget.

 

What are you gonna do, right?

 

Ben was too blissed out to be concerned with such things anyway, content in having Rey in his arms. The fact that she was naked was also a plus.

 

He sighed happily, feeling Rey nuzzle into his neck.

 

_ “Alpha.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew seLF CoNCioUs  
> please praise me even if you hate it i need the validation lol


	10. send you my love on a wire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle your seatbelts  
> even i don’t know what’s going on here lol  
> i do know it’s filthy tho ;)

_ He sighed happily, feeling Rey nuzzle into his neck. _

 

**_“Alpha.”_ **

 

\------------------------------------

 

And just like that, all sex oriented confidence he’d built up over the course of the last half an hour just...  _ vanished _ .

 

All it took was one magic word and a whiff of her scent and he was crumbling beneath her, a mess of blind, horny fear and something inside him  _ screaming _ to help his omega.

 

It seemed that it was a day of firsts, for in his true-to-Ben panic, he did the one thing he never thought he’d do.

 

_ Kylo? _

 

Nothing.

 

_ Oh for fuck’s sake. Really? The one time you could actually be useful and no response?  _

 

Ben took a chance look at Rey, peering through the corner of his eye and not moving a muscle, lest he attract attention to himself and have her realize how truly incompetent of an alpha he is. All he could see was the top of her hair.

 

**_You called?_ **

 

Ben heaved a sigh of relief as Kylo’s voice sounded through his head, another first.

 

_ Thank god. Where have you been?? _

 

Kylo scoffed- actually  _ scoffed,  _ **_despite what I’m sure is popular belief for you, my world doesn’t revolve around yours._ **

 

Ben’s jaw dropped at the absolute gall of Kylo’s statement- because how dare  _ he  _ act like  _ Ben _ was the pest, Ben wasn’t the one in  _ his _ head, calling  _ him  _ a pussy 24/7- and the movement must’ve caught Rey’s eye. She mewled and reached for him with one hand, while the other was two fingers deep in her pussy, each pump in and out shining light on her slick-covered digits. Ben stiffened and trained his eyes on the ceiling.

 

 ** _What are you-_** **_What are you_** **doing?**

 

_ She’s going to realize how inadequate I am.  _

 

Kylo rolled his eyes,  **_and you wonder why I call you a pussy. I’ll take it from here._ **

 

_ You’ll- WHAT?! _

 

And then he found himself on the outside looking in.

 

\------------------------------------

 

When Kylo came to, he was lying vertically on Ben’s bed, staring at the ceiling. He raised a hand to his face, wiggling his fingers before cracking them. He sat up and did the same with his neck. Claiming an avatar’s body always left a crick in the joints.

 

Kylo swung his legs over the edge of the bed, rising to stretch his back and legs, properly adjusting to his new physical form. He could already feel the rut coming on.

 

**_Speaking of rut…_ **

 

He turned back towards the bed, back to where his omega was writhing and wanting and desperate for him. The whole reason he was there in the first place.  _ Rey _ .

 

“Hey, Baby.” He cooed, catching her attention, “C’mere.”

 

Rey sniffled and sat up, rubbing her eyes which were once filled with tears, but now gleamed at her alphas attention; getting her way. She lumbered over to him on all fours, almost teasingly, the omega inside her testing her alphas’s boundaries. 

 

**_Naughty_ ** .

 

Rey stopped at the edge of the bed, situating herself on her knees with her arms out in front of her, reaching for him expectantly.

 

And while her behaviour might have worked for Ben; Kylo was not Ben.

 

He brushed her hair behind her ear, and his hand grazed her gland. She whined. “Were those crocodile tears I saw?”

 

She shook her head, “No, alpha.”

 

Kylo tutted, “I don’t like being lied to, little one.”

 

Her chin wobbled and she looked down, hands falling to her sides.

 

**_Do you see what I’m doing?_ **

 

_ What? Kylo?? _

 

He rolled his eyes,  **_who else would it be?_ **

 

Ben didn’t answer, so Kylo took his silence as confusion.

 

**_In order for her omega to accept you as her alpha, she has to submit to you. You can’t let her get away with bad behaviour. Take notes._ **

 

Kylo placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head towards him, thumbing away a stray tear, “I’m your alpha, Rey. Not the other way around. Your misbehaviours will be treated as such. Do you understand?”

 

She raised her eyes to his, “Yes, alpha.”

 

“Good girl.” He caressed her cheek, “Now why don’t you lay down and show your alpha how good you can be.”

 

Rey nodded eagerly, desperate for his cock and any praise she could get- a side effect of her heat- and laid down on her back, squirming excitedly.

 

Kylo appraised her silently, stepping closer to run his fingers over her jutting hip bone;  **_Tiny little thing._ ** He would need to put some meat on her bones before she could bare his pups. 

 

Rey whined again and brought his wandering hand to her cheek, cradling her face. His mouth quirked; she really was quite endearing. He got why Ben liked her so much. 

 

Kylo ran the pad of his thumb over the seam of her lips and watched as she took the digit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around before sucking on it. His eyes darkened.

 

Kylo pulled his thumb from her mouth with a wet  _ pop _ and dragged her against him, his cock flush against her slick core. Rey smirked and raised her hips slowly, running his cock through her slit and covering him with her juices, before lowering herself back down and repeating the pattern, letting out a loud keen each time his cockhead caught her clit. “ _ A-Alpha _ .” She panted, “ _ Please _ .”

 

“Tell me what you need, little one.”

 

“Knot me.” She caught his hand in her own and brought it down between her legs, running his fingers through her slick covered folds. As if she was trying to entice him. As if he needed to be enticed. “Fill me with your pups, alpha.  _ Please _ .”

 

And who was he to deny her?

 

Kylo growled and lifted her under her thighs, Rey wrapping her arms around his neck as he flipped them around, leaving her on top. All qualms of her inadequate weight for pregnancy lost in the heat of the moment, lost in the need to fuck and mate and breed. Fill her with his seed and watch a mix of both of them grow inside her, watch as her stomach and breasts inflate with the evidence that she’s  _ his _ . Watch her bring their pups into the world and nurture them to be as strong and as spunky as she is. Because she’s his, and no one else can have her.

 

**_Minemineminemine_ **

 

Kylo cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his in a deep, languid kiss, nipping at the seam lightly. Rey moaned before breaking away and shimmying down his chest, down to his cock. On shaky legs she raised herself up and brought his cock to her entrance, pausing to lock eyes with him, sinking down slowly on his length. Her eyes welled with tears.

 

Kylo shot up to a sitting position, petting her hair and fretting over her like a good alpha should. “Shh, Baby. It’s okay.” He kissed down her neck and over her shoulders, “Alpha’s here. Alpha’s got you.” Rey buried her face in the crux of his neck, “You’re being so good. Such a good girl for your alpha.”

 

She sniffled and looked up at him, her pink, tear stained cheeks just begging to be kissed. So he did. Over and over and over until she giggled and brought his lips to her own, beginning to roll her hips; investigating. Testing the water.

 

She moaned against him, grinding more insistently. Enough to make him moan too.

 

Kylo helped her raise her hips, hands squeezing under her thighs as she lifted off of him and sank back down, squeezing his cock like a vice. “Fuck.” She grabbed his shoulders, gaining more confidence and quickening her ministrations, “That’s it. Fuck yourself on my cock, Baby.”

 

“ _ It’s not enough, _ ” Rey whined, “Please, alpha. I need  _ more _ .”

 

And  _ more  _ he was willing to give. Kylo wrapped his arms around her back, letting them fall onto the bed and brushing her hair back before he began to pump his hips. Rey moaned on top of him, kissing and sucking on his neck. His gland.

 

Kylo growled low in his throat, hips pumping faster and his cock fucking up into her. The room filled with the slick slapping of his balls against her ass, and the noises she made as a result. “Breed me.” Rey panted, “Knot me.  _ Please _ .” She whined, “‘Want your pups.”

 

“Fuck- Fuck! Good girl. Doing so good, baby” Kylo cupped the back of her head, bringing her gland to his nose, “You need to come first.” He placed a hand between them, thumbing her clit hard and fast, “Come Baby. Come for your alpha.”

 

Rey’s mewling turned into a loud keen and she bucked her hips against him, “Bite me, alpha. Please. Bite m-“

 

Kylo’s teeth lightly grazed over her swollen, pink gland and she came with a cry, hips jerking wildly. He held her tight to him, fucking into her even harder than before, “Fuck, Baby. Gonna get you nice and pregnant. Fill you up.”

 

She nodded enthusiastically against his neck, “ _ Yes _ . Put a baby in me, alpha.”

 

Kylo groaned, hips stuttering to a stop as he felt his knot begin to balloon inside her, “Fuck-! Good girl. Good girl.”

 

Rey settled on top of him sleepily, sated and content on his knot, “Thank you, alpha.”

 

Kylo petted her hair and kissed her head, listening to her snore on top of him and groaning softly at every blissful spurt of come he released inside of her. Properly doting on his omega.

 

_ Note taken. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow  
> what a wild ride (heh)   
> *finger guns*


	11. Antisocialites Watch A Wilting Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short? Maybe.  
> My favourite chapter so far? Maybe.

The rest of Rey’s heat passed in a similar manner; knot, eat, sleep, repeat.

 

Kylo had eventually let Ben back in control, but not before he was assured that his protégée knew what to do with her. That Ben wouldn’t revert to the fumbling dolt he’d once been and that Rey wouldn’t question his authority.

 

( _ Have you done that before?  _ Ben had asked once he’d returned to his rightful place- his body.  **_Once. When that fuckwad attacked our omega. You needed the nudge._ ** Ben’s head filled out the other details for him: Chad Williams, when Rey’s secret had first broken out. Seeing red. Losing control.)

 

It started out with commands from Kylo; telling Ben what to do. How to do it. What to say. But as the knots tallied up, Ben found that a lot of it came naturally. Dominance  _ was  _ the natural prerogative for alphas, after all.

 

So he found his groove and the commands died down and Kylo became insignificant once again. He could lose himself in  _ her _ , in taking care of her, in telling her how much she pleased him. They had sex everywhere. The kitchen table after Ben whipped up a sub-par meal of Mac and Cheese, the stairs in an  _ attempt _ to get to the kitchen, the couch after Rey ate too much Mac and Cheese. No where was safe.

 

In between fucking, when they were tied together and both sleepily sated, Rey would run her fingers through his hair and pepper kisses across his chest, and they would talk about  _ everything _ .

 

It started with simple and inconsequential topics like their favourite colour (Rey’s was green, his was red) and their  _ zodiac sign _ (Rey was a Pisces, he was a Scorpio) ,but it quickly morphed into something deeper. It was topics about what their childhoods were like, (“lonely,” he’d said, and explained how after piloting for the airforce, Han had used smuggling to drown out all the things he’d seen; the people he’d lost. How Leia had used her work to do the same, feeling neglected by her husband. How Ben had been an afterthought. How he could understand that his father had problems with PTSD, and that he needed time to figure out his shit, but how Ben still couldn’t help but resent him for all the nights he’d spent listening to Leia crying across the hall. When he’d inclined his head towards Rey, the same question asked without words, she’d just nodded, “Lonely.” And that was okay. Ben could understand why she didn’t quite trust him yet; they didn’t really know each other that well, in all honesty. But they had time. They had all the time in the world.) ,and what kind of life they’d build for themselves once they graduated (“I’m going to become a rocket engineer for NASA.” Her eyes were sparkling, “My ships will touch the stars.” Because  _ fuck them _ , she’d said,  _ fuck everyone that said I couldn’t do it that I’d never be more than what I was. I’m going to prove them wrong and I’m going to get all of them out of there because even if they doubted me, they don’t deserve to go through what they are. I’m going to help them and they’ll want to touch the stars too. I’m going to get them there.  _ And he’d just gazed at her adoringly and kissed her languidly, all the while thinking  _ I will be with you, I would follow you anywhere, I want a life watching your dreams bloom)  _ topics like those that made him think that maybe they really  _ were  _ soulmates, that maybe this love could really  _ grow _ . That made them forget about their biology and some unknown force pushing them to be together, so they could just  _ be  _ together. 

 

And then his knot would slip out and her heat would build up with a vigor to counter its last and he would fuck her into the mattress and the cycle would start anew.

 

And the heat would taper to a simmer with each passing day and fucking would turn into making love and the all-controlling lust would dim, but the conversation never would.

 

And when they woke up with the need fully gone, it didn’t stop them from finding comfort in each other’s bodies one last time before the haze was broken and they had to come down to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO IN LOVE WITH THEM BEING IN LOVE T-T  
> i’m also quite excited for the next few chapters hehe

**Author's Note:**

> hey there bud! thanks for reading! come visit me on tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angrysoftboi :)


End file.
